A New World (Working Title)
by Sakura Aiko Amaya
Summary: Felix gets his game unplugged, and now him, Ralph and the Nicelanders, the crew from Q-bert, and Sour Bill and Vanellope are going to be transferred into a new game with some new characters. Romance brews between Ralph and Felix. (Original Characters used) (Yaoi in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It all started one morning in Litwak's Arcade, when Felix came back to his game really late.

Gene greeted him looking concerned. "Where in Sam Hill have you been Felix?! The arcade's gonna open in a few minutes!" He practically yelled, becoming panicked. Grabbing Felix's arm and dragging him toward the left side of the screen, rushing quickly.

"Oh! Just here and there." Felix slurred tripping every once in a while as Gene dusted the Fix-It-Man off along the way. "Fried Circuits, Felix! What happened to you?" Gene asked but before Felix could even say anything a shout sounded into the air "QUARTER ALERT! QUARTER ALERT!" There was suddenly Nicelanders rushing quickly to the apartment building. "We'll talk about this tonight." Gene said quickly rushing off to the apartments before shouting. "EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR STARTING PLACES!" The words GAME START flashed on the screen a few minutes later. All throughout the day Felix's performance suffered as he was moving the opposite direction the player directed, not jumping high enough and proceeding to fix unbroken windows. He, somehow, miraculously made it to level 6 before losing two lives and at level 7 he finally messed up big time, he jumped for a power up pie right as Ralph threw a brick down towards him...obviously the brick won which cost him his third and final life...the screen flashing a picture of Felix laying knocked out and holding a white lily, underneath the words GAME OVER and Continue? counting down from 10. the player, fed up with the "glitch" in the game, went to the owner to not only complain but also asked for her money back, the old man wandered over quietly after giving the girl her refund looking into to the replay video trying to see the glitch she was talking about. After viewing for three minutes the owner noticed Felix fixing intact windows, which was an obvious glitch in the system. "Well, Felix and Ralph my friends, looks we're gonna have to pull the plug on you guys." The owner sighed "I wish there was a way that I could keep you around, but you guys had a good 40 year run, be proud of your accomplishments." he shook his head taping an out of order sign to the screen, and patting the game cabinet before walking away. Meanwhile in the game Felix regenerated "Oh my stars! What happened?" he said jumping up onto his feet. "How'd I get back home?" he wondered aloud rubbing his chin.

"Last I remember I was at Tappers…." Suddenly he gasped before letting out a few whimpers "WHY?! …why?" (FLASHBACK)_ "After work, I went to the Game Central Station. Miss Calhoun asked me to meet her by the tram to Trappers. She had invited me out for a drink, you see. She seemed to have something on her mind, because she really wanted to talk to me. When we got there, she ordered our drinks. She needed to tell me something fierce, because she seemed nervous. We began talking, and all of the sudden, three words came out of her mouth. "I can't be with you." …Well it was more than three, but you get the big picture, right? Well after that, we just went our separate ways. She left, and I stayed behind, drowning my broken heart in root beer."_(END FLASHBACK)

Felix was suddenly snapped out of his daydream by a quick smack to the back of his head "Oww!" He groaned rubbing his head as he turned to see Gene standing there. "Felix, do you have any idea what you've just done!" Gene shouted panic in his voice. "What do you mean?" Felix said looking confused. "That!" Gene said pointing a small hand at the game screen, currently covered by an Out of Order sign. "Jiminy Jaminy! What's happened?!" Felix said putting a hand over his mouth "Our games being unplugged, because you showed up late and were stumbling around drunk!" Gene fumed "Yeah, what happened to you Felix?" Roy asked throwing his small hands into the air. "I dunno…I guess I musta lost track of the time and…"Felix said nervously backing up as Nicelanders surrounded him. "Now, hold on everyone…take it easy on poor Felix." Mary suddenly piped up walking through the crowd and in front of Felix "The poor man's probably already had a hard night as it is!" She said placing her small hands on her hips, before pulling a pie out of thin air. "Here take this pie, you didn't win the game but I figure you need some cheering up." She said sweetly handing it over to Felix. "Well, golly, thanks Mary." Felix said with a thankful smile "That's mighty nice of you." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "But seriously, darlin what happened to you out there today?!"Mary asked looking up at Felix with a worried face. "Look. I'm sorry but I just ain't ready to talk about it." Felix said backing away from the Nicelanders again. "I just need time to think." He said walking off toward the tram out of his game.

A few moments after Felix left Ralph ambled up to The Nicelanders, who were left just standing there in astonishment. Ralph looked around nervously. "Hey...guys..." he mumbled. "What are we going to do now? We're being unplugged." he said, worry marring his voice. "We're going to do the only thing we can do, pack our bags." Gene said shaking his head disappointed "We're out of a home!" He said throwing his tiny hands up. "And you can thank him for it!" Gene said waving a hand in the direction Felix departed from, before rushing up to his apartment. "I better go talk to him." Ralph said sighing "But I should probably pack up first." Ralph glanced at his small home before trudging over to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile inside Tapper's Felix sat at the far end of the bar he stared straight down at the bar, a half empty glass of Tappers root beer in his hands. "Gee, can things get any worse." he sighed heavily taking a sip from his mug and glanced around the bar idly. The others in the bar were whispering amongst themselves and glancing at Felix. . "Isn't that Fix-It Felix?" "Oh, yeah wasn't he here last night?" "That's right drownin' his sorrows he was." "What's he got to be sorrowful for?" "You didn't hear? His girl, Sgt. Calhoun, has up and left him." He sighed turning to face the bar again trying to tune them out but soon the hushed comments set his temper off. "HEY EVERYBODY! Guess what…MY games getting unplugged tomorrow! You don't have Fix-It-Felix Jr. to compete with anymore!" Felix suddenly shouted slamming his mug of root beer down before, standing up and facing the crowd who immediately went silent at this. "For 40 long years I have listened to you and the Nicelanders all complain about your villain problems and apartment renovations…and your gossip over other's relationships!" Felix shouted throwing his hat to the ground out of frustration. "Well…I've seen you all...drop a lover over BOO…I am sorry for my potty mouth…but I am IRRITATED!" As Felix shouted his aggravations Ralph walked thru the entrance to Tappers looking for him. "Oh Great Felix." Ralph sighed baffled at the sight before him setting down the bags that he'd brought with him. "Eh, Ralph man, can you do something about your friend?" Tapper's bartender Tony whispered to Ralph after approaching him quickly. "Don't worry I got it under control." Ralph whispered back before the sound of glass breaking made him look up, Felix was standing there with a frown, root beer all down his front and shattered glass in front of his feet. "I better get a move on it." Ralph whispered facepalming before he trudged over to Felix and trying to grab his shoulder. "Felix buddy…" ralph started to say, gently tugging on Felix's shoulder when "NO!" Felix shouted roughly pulling out of Ralph's grip. "Let me finish!" Felix said harshly before turning back to the crowd. "Kiss My…FACE!" He shouted standing there a few short minutes before fainting right on the spot.

Ralph just stared at the smaller man laying on the ground for a moment in puzzlement before picking him up and throwing him onto one shoulder. "Sorry, everybody, Felix's had quite a bad day." He said turning to the crowd once he had picked up his bags. "Plus he's such a damn light-weight." He whispered to himself. "Tony, I'm so sorry for any trouble Felix has caused, if there's anything I can do?" Ralph said to the bartender kneeling as he cleaned the glass fragments on the ground, who frowned up at him. "Just get him out of my bar!" Tony said harshly as he stood up to hand Ralph the small Fix-It man's hat crossly.

"Alright. I'll take care of it." Ralph sighed exhausted walking out the doors and down to the tram area to wait for a cart to roll up "What am I gonna do with you, Felix." Ralph whispered as he leans in slowly and kisses his forehead softly. "You fool..." The train cart stopped at the station and Ralph set Felix down on the seat next to him along with their bags. The cart jolted to life and took off slowly towards their destination. A few moments before the train came screeching to a halt, Felix began to stir and his eyes fluttered open and his mouth parted slightly with a soft sigh. Ralph turned towards his friend and asked quietly "Felix…. Felix are you awake?" Felix's response was slurred mutter "Imok..Imawake." Ralph raised an unconvinced eyebrow "No, you're not Felix." Ralph chuckled getting their belongings arranged. "Lay back down and rest more." He said watching the other fall back asleep anyway before carrying him in one arm and the bags in the other as he headed for the crowd of Nicelanders by their game gate, also keeping an eye out for a quiet empty bench to sit at. "Empty bench…empty bench…empty..." Ralph muttered under his breath scanning the area before spotting a place to sit, it was clear of all people except two. "Vanellope! Sour Bill!" Ralph said excitedly picking up his pace "Hey guys, what're you doing out here?!" he said sitting down at the bench placing the bags underneath and cradling Felix instinctively. "Well, I hate to say it but Bill and I have been replaced with newer characters." Vanellope said swinging her legs wildly. "But, who cares about us…what the Candy Apples happened to him?!" She asked a little loudly pointing at the sleeping Felix in Ralph's arm. "Oh…he's uh…drunk...well hung over actually...Not that you'd understand 'Nellope."

"Oh." The small girl replied, continuing to swing her legs. "Ya know, he's really tiny compared to you." Vanellope suddenly said, eying the oddly statured couple with a funny look.

"Yeah, so?" Ralph replied, looking down at the smaller man. "He's fine to me…" he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Suddenly the little girl jumped to her feet. "Oooooh!" she said singingly. "Yoooooou…." She was saying this as she ran over to Ralph hurriedly. "Like him." She finished cutely. A red hue ghosted Ralph's face as he looked at the girl with big eyes, not expecting her at all to say such a thing.

"Nelly" Ralph exasperated another one of her nick names in a hushed voice. "…He's just my friend. My old pal." Ralph reasoned, and as he continued talking, the louder he got, though he didn't seem to notice. "We've been buddies for years!"

Vanellope nodded, closing her eyes and crossing her arms as if she were in a deep thought. "Yep. The first symptoms..."

Ralph eyed her curiously, but tried to keep himself in check. He didn't want to break anything if he accidently got too revved up.

Vanellope opened her eyes, brows frowning. Her lips budding nothing but a sour expression. "You're in denial!"

Ralph was taken aback, but kept quiet, making sure not to clue anyone in on his now not so secret, secret.

"Shhh!" Ralph whispered, pointing his chin down, indicating that Felix was somehow still asleep with all their semi-quiet chatter.

Vanellope gave him a warning glare. "I know what's going on." She whispered harshly. "You can't fool me, ya big old bear."

Ralph's expression was one as if someone had caught him red handed in the cookie jar. How does she know? She's nine years old, but technically` she's a ten year old game. How would she know anything about things like this?

Then Ralph paled. Was it that easy to see? Was his affection for Felix so open, everyone could read it? Ralph shook his head from all the questions rummaging around in his brain, and looked straight at Vanellope.

"Like I said, he's an old pal of mine." Ralph answered steadfast, trying to keep the charade going on for just a bit longer.

Just at that moment Felix groaned, moving in Ralph's arms, trying to get more comfortable. Ralph being a little alarmed about Felix looking as if he was about to wake up, let his arms go a bit loose so that Felix had enough room to get situated.

Luckily, the smaller man didn't wake up. Ralph mentally sighed in relief.

" *ding, ding, ding!* Attention passengers, train cart 623 is now arriving, and will be ready to board upon arrival. Please have your baggage ready for placing. Thank you, and have a wonderful trip. *ding, ding, ding!* "

Hearing the PA go off, Ralph still carrying Felix in one arm, grabbed the luggage from under the benches, lifting them with ease.

Vanellope walked along side Ralph along with Sour Bill. She looked up at him. "So, whose heavier, Felix, or the giant bag of goodies?" she quipped. Ralph snorted lightly, and answered "Uh, the luggage, of course." Vanellope turned back, facing forward, with a giant grin on her face. The little girl wasn't stupid. There was something going on between these two, or at least there will be soon, she just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sour Bill, Vanellope, and Ralph with Felix in tow, boarded the train cart, and headed for their new home…or so they thought.

Ralph glanced around the cart noting who else was on it. There was them, the Nicelanders, and Q-Bert and his pals too. "Hey, check it out 'Nellope, we might end being Q-Bert's neighbors." Ralph laughed waving lightly at the little orange…thing, which in turn squonked a hello back at him in Q-Bertese. Next thing they knew they had arrived at a hotel-like section of Game Central Station and the Surge Protector walked up to their cart his hands behind his back.

"Hello, everyone, you've been brought here to this area because Mr. Litwak has gotten an e-mail concerning you characters and your data." The Surge Protector said in a bored sounding monotone voice as the game characters all marched off the cart. "You'll be staying here in the Short Circuit Hotel until tomorrow at which time there'll a few new faces here to explain your new situation to you, before being taken to where they need you." He said motioning with a hand for the characters to follow him as he walked away towards a nicely sized building a few feet away.

As the group walked towards the hotel the sign for the Short Circuit Hotel glowed a brilliant burgundy, catching Ralph's eye as the light shined down on Felix's soft fawn colored hair, making his hair appear a nice reddish brown making Ralph smile, lightly 'Why does he have to look so peaceful while he's sleeping...' ralph wondered to himself feeling like his heart could stop at any minute. Vanellope who was trotting alongside him took notice of the faint blush painting his cheeks. "What'sa matter Ralph, are ya feeling a little hot?" she giggled at his annoyed face before skipping to a halt once inside the lobby.

"Now I shall introduce you to the hotel manager, Miss Copper. She will inform you which room your in." stated The Surge Protector, and he walked back to the train cart without another word.

"Thank you Surgie! See you soon! Anyhow as Surgie said my name is Miss Copper, and I will be assigning the living situation for your stay here. Any question?"

"I have questions, how do you plan on separating the Nicelanders, as they tend to group themselves in groups of four, and there are twenty Nicelanders. And my other question is what will the living quarters include?" asked Gene. "Well good sir, to answer your concerns I will group them according to their preference. And their rooms will have two beds each and a sleeper sofa. I hope that answers your questions. Any more questions? Yes jumping girl next to the extremely tall gentleman carrying the small child. Your question dearie."

"My name is Vanellope and the small child is really Fix-It Felix and the tall gentleman is Wreck It Ralph. And my question is what about Ralph and Felix? Where will they sleep? I think they should share a room." said Vanellope as she looks at Ralph with an unknown glint in her eye. Ralph blushes as the entire group turns to look in their direction. Ralph muttered to himself "Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up." Miss Copper grins and calmly said "Well Vanellope, dear. I have every intention of putting them in the same room. And there are no switching rooms allowed." Ralph turn as white as a boo ghost at that comment. Vanellope just giggled. "Now Mr. Silver shall show you to your rooms, starting with the Nicelanders. Oh and Gene you are with Mary. Now Vanellope and Sour Bill you will share a room. Ralph and Felix, just wait over by the lounge, and Mr. Silver will be with you shortly." Stated Miss. Copper.

As soon as Vanellope, Bill, the group of Nicelanders and Q-Bertians had gotten out of earshot Ralph quickly cleared his throat gently, fortunately for him Mrs. Copper heard him. "Yes, sir?" Ralph sheepishly rubbed the back out his neck. "You wouldn't by any chance have an elixir or serve sarsaparilla in your bar would you?" Ralph said embarrassed "My friend Felix is um..a little hung over...he had an uh..hard night." he finished gently with a quick glance at Felix as the small male snuggled in closer to his chest in a tiny movement which Miss Copper noticed "Why yes, our bar does serve sarsaparilla." Miss Copper said with a knowing smile "I'll have our barkeep Sam bring a small bottle up to your room once your settled in and comfortable." she said in a gentle voice. "Is that all I can help you with?" She chuckled watching Felix shift again and sigh contentedly once he was happily laying his head against Ralph's chest. "Uhhh...That's..um yes. Thank you." Ralph said blushing slightly at Felix's movements. "Wonderful! If you need anything else just call the front desk." Miss Copper said cheerfully before bowing quickly and trotting down the hall that the others had gone down.

"OY!" Ralph huffed sitting back down on the small bench and accidently breaking it as he heard it crack and fall to the ground along with him and Felix. "Oh, for goodness...geesh!" Ralph muttered under his breath annoyed before glancing down at the still sleeping Felix. "If only you knew the trouble you're causing me..." Ralph whispered gently brushing a few stray bang hairs out of Felix's face. "But, I just can't be mad at you." Ralph chuckled lightly when he suddenly noticed a man and younger possibly teenage male walking up to him and Felix and quickly stood up. "Uh...sir, I'm so sorry about this but the bench broke when I sat on it and uh...well..yeah..sorry." Ralph blabbered out nervously. "Oh, well that's alright!" The teenager said smiling. "We can fix-it up later, it wasn't really meant to hold anyone big." The boy chuckled "By the way I'm Sparky the bellhop and this sunny gentleman is Mr. Silver we're going to show ya to your room so just follow us." he said with a smile.

"Alright." Ralph said smiling as he watched Sparky pick up his and Felix's bag, suddenly Sparky nudged Ralph in the side "Hey, want me to carry him too big Fella?" Ralph went red as Mario's shirt at that comment. "Uhhh...no...no it's fine."

"I was just messing around man." Sparky said with a smile as he stood straight once again "Right this way sir." Mr. Silver spoke up surprising Ralph 'So he can talk.' Ralph mused following Sparky and Mr. Silver down the hall towards an elevator and waited for the doors to open. "So Ralph, that spunky little girl, did you guys adopt her?" asked Sparky as the elevators doors opened and the four of them walked in. Ralph turned an even darker shade of red and stuttered "Um... no... no she is from another game."

'What's with everybody today?' Ralph wondered to himself as he tugged at his shirt collar and tried to concentrate on the numbers above the elevator door or at least listen to the tune of Mario's theme playing lightly in the background. "Uh, so this is a pretty nice place you guys got here, you get a lot of visitors?" Ralph asked quietly trying to make small talk to alleviate to silence. "Only a few here an' there...mostly business types comin' in from the net." Sparkly answered cheerfully leaning lightly on Ralph's suitcase. 'This fella sure is nice; boy that Felix is one lucky guy.' Sparky mused to himself before a light *DING* was heard. "Well looks like we're here!" he said watching the doors open. "Just follow me right down this hallway here and your door'll be the last one on the right." he said with a cheerful spring in his step as he walked briskly out of the elevator, with a small wave at Mr. Silver before the doors started to close. "Later, Mr. Sunshine." Sparky chuckled turning to wait a moment for Ralph to catch up. "Wow this place has great scenery." Ralph said awed looking out a few windows as he followed Sparky. "Yes, siree." Sparky said coming to a halt in front of the last door, and began going thru a few keys on his Key ring. "And..." he said slowly putting the correct key in the lock and opening the door. "Your room has the best view." he chuckled dropping the bags in front of the door and quickly scampering off to leave Ralph staring in awe at the room which had huge windows , lush furniture everywhere and its own bathroom, Ralph noted wandering into the room with luggage in one arm and Felix still soundly asleep in the other. "Wow this is amazing..." He said aloud as he placed the bags by the door and wandered over to 'the bed' and as he was busy staring at everything it suddenly hit him...him like falling off a large building and smashing face first into the mud covered ground...THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ok. Breathe, Ralph…breathe.' thought Ralph as he stared at the king size bed, 'Surely this is a joke. There must be a hidden bed in here somewhere.' Ralph gently laid Felix down on the bed and covered him up. As Ralph began to carefully search the room for another place for himself to sleep, a soft knock came from the door. "Room service!" said the voice. Ralph quietly opened the door to see a girl with long flowing black hair having silver highlights, golden amber eyes, and wearing a barkeep's uniform with blood red pants. "Hi. My name's Silicon Sam. And here's that sarsaparilla you ordered. By the way how's your friend, the one you carried all the way here?" said Silicon Sam.

"Uh, he's fine...he's sleeping right now." Ralph smiled nervously before asking "Um, there isn't by any chance another bed in here is there." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "No sir, there isn't and I'm afraid this is the last room before you ask." she said smiling as she walked over to the night stand next to the bed "And anyway..."she giggled leaving the sarsaparilla bottle there before turning around and walking back towards Ralph and the door. "...isn't it normal to spend the night together on your honey moon." she giggled quickly going thru the door. "HONEY MOON!?" Ralph nearly shouted as the door was closed quickly.

"We're not...this isn't!" he stammered out when suddenly the door reopened "Have a good night you two." she smirked with a wink at him before closing the door and trotting off again, her giggles could be heard thru the door. "Seriously! What is with people today!?" Ralph muttered a little annoyed as he ambled to farthest corner he could find, away from anything and everything lest he break something again and very carefully lowered himself onto the ground. 'There's no way that Felix and I can be seen as a couple...' Ralph thought sullenly, soon he found himself feeling very empty hearted as he suddenly took notice that the fix-it man was no longer in his arms. 'The two of us are just too different...' he inwardly smirked glancing down at his big hands 'We...no I'd have to be so careful...' he mused gazing back up at the sleeping fawn haired male, he looked so fragile, so easily breakable 'One miscalculated touch could mean a terrible thing.' he thought sighing heavily, he was brought out of his thoughts by a rustling coming from the bed and two small arms were stretched out into air the and a small adorable yawn sounded...

'Oh god! Why must Felix sound so adorable and cute when he wakes up? Well time to file that thought away, and time to explain what has happened here to Felix.' thought Ralph as he just sat there waiting for Felix to sit up. Felix slowly sat up his head pounding in his ears "Nnngh...Jeepers, my head." he muttered with his hand on his brow. "Ohh, where am I?" he wondered letting his hand slide down his face as he glanced around. "Some sorta hotel?" he mumbled as he climbed out of bed and tried to stand before quite easily starting to tumble downward. "Oh my..." he squeaked out on the way down, bracing himself for the impact as he closed his eyes tightly...when no impact happened Felix nervously opened one eye and glanced up to see Ralph staring at him very worriedly and that's when he also noticed the gentle feeling of one of Ralph's hands around him, he had no idea why but at that moment he suddenly felt very safe.

"Ralph...?"Felix muttered breathlessly as his large friend held him up for a minute longer "You're here too?" Felix whispered incredulously as he felt Ralph lifting him back into the bed gently. "Take it easy Felix." Ralph whispered tenderly "Of course I'm here too..." Ralph chuckled pulling the blanket up to Felix's chest "...I could never leave you alone during your time of need." Ralph mumbled quietly to himself as he turned away to pick up the Sarsaparilla bottle. "What was that Ralph?" Felix asked suddenly sitting up a little. "Uh..." Ralph's face turned white before he quickly composed himself and turning around with a fake smile. "I...Uh...I said drink this..." He said trying not to trip over his words as he handed the bottle to Felix a little hurriedly. "It'll help your hang over..." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as Felix glanced up at him a genuine smile gracing his lips. "Gee...Thanks, Ralph." Felix replied taking the drink. "Oh, yeah sure anytime..." Ralph said gently and for a few minutes they shared a tender gaze, Before Ralph cut it off by abruptly clearing his throat. "I...I'm...uh...I'm gonna head down to the kitchen..." he said starting to back away from the bed slowly and headed towards the door. "Ya know...to see if they can't bring us a little something to eat." He paused hand on the door handle. "You'll be alright alone...right, Felix." he asked sheepishly as he barely opened the door.

"Uh, yeah sure, Ralph." Felix said quietly watching Ralph start to close the door when suddenly Ralph turned back again. "Um...don't forget to drink that..." Ralph said pointing at the bottle in Felix's hands. "Oh, yeah of course." Felix faked a small smile despite his worried thoughts. "Ok..great.." Ralph nervously chuckled starting to close the door again slowly. "Ok..." Felix glanced at his bottle. "Bye." Ralph whispered gently. "...Bye." Felix whispered sullenly before watching Ralph finally close the door and leave. Felix sat in silence glancing around the room, taking careful note of the room service phone on the nightstand with a sad sigh. "I'm sure Ralph has a good reason for lying to me..." He whispered twisting the top off his bottle. "...He must." Felix whispered after swallowing the swig of sarsaparilla he had just taken.

Meanwhile just outside the door of the room Ralph leaned against it his heart pounding before he decided to start walking away slowly. "Just what the hell is wrong with me?!" He whispered to himself harshly, what he hadn't expected next was an answer and a little flash of light green, black and pixels to suddenly appear on his shoulder. "Oh, you know what's wrong...well not really wrong per se...But you know!" An easily recognizable little girl's voiced sounded making him stop in his tracks. "Vanellope!" Ralph groaned annoyed after he recovered from his shock. "You didn't even hear the first half of the conversation!" he said using one hand to remove the sweet little former-glitch from his shoulder and placing her on the ground before continuing on his way. "I didn't have to hear it to know what your troubles are." She giggled skipping merrily after him. "Oh really?" Ralph said shaking his head at her. "And how may I ask is this possible?" he said with a smirk.

"Women's intuition...uh...doi!" she said as if it were the most obvious answer ever. "YOU'RE ONLY NINE...you're not a woman!" Ralph said quite loudly stopping for a minute. "Nine or twenty-nine, Ralphie..." she said smirking. "I'm still a girl and that's all it takes." she said giggling uncontrollably at the surprised face he made as she ran ahead of her 'Big Brother' happily. "Vanellope!" Ralph shouted chastising her as he sped up just a bit just barely catching the same elevator as her. "Heey...don't get mad at me if I'm right and you're wrong." She smiled up at Ralph as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Nellope...I don't think you really understand what love is." Ralph started to say pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't say anything about love..." She cut in before 'glitching' to atop Ralph's shoulder. "...You did." She giggled poking him in the nose, right afterwards a *DING* sounded as the doors opened, to which she immediately leapt down and skipped thru them.

"Remember that!" She shouted racing off towards the "Family Friendly Bar". Ralph shook his head before following after the sweet little girl into the bar, and right up to the drinks counter where he saw her chatting with a familiar face "What am I gonna do with you?" He laughed taking the seat next to her. "Oh! Is this little one yours?" Sam asked with a small smile causing Ralph to put his face in one of his large hands. "No...she's..." he started to say his voice muffled. "...Adopted!? How sweet!" Sam interrupted "I've always love the idea of adoption!" Sam gushed as she continued on making Vanellope giggle "And a handsome pair like you two seem like great parents...Oh, speaking of that, how are you and your hubby enjoying the suite?" she giggled finally coming to a stop in her comments. "Just give me a Root Beer..." Ralph muttered putting his other hand out expectantly making Vanellope giggle silently at him. "Does that mean that you and hubby are having a lover's spat?" Sam questioned with an eyebrow raised as she leaned down to grab a cold frosty bottle from an ice bucket under her side of the counter, what nobody noticed was Felix entering the bar right when Silicon Sam was saying all this. "I mean, that Felix fella doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge."

"Jiminy Jaminy!" Felix said a little louder than he meant to causing Ralph and Vanellope to spin around and look at him, Ralph's eyes wide. All Silicon Sam could do was smirk. 'Oh My Land, that barkeep and Vanellope think that Ralph and I are married... What did I do while drunk for them to think that? And why does Ralph have a bad case of the honey glows?' thought Felix as a faint shade of pink glowed from his cheeks. "Uhhh, hi ya'll..." Felix said quietly trying to break the silence as he slowly walked up to the bar counter. "What're you guys chatting about...?" He asked as he stood there twiddling his thumbs and rocking on his feet nervously. Silicon Sam suddenly swung the bar door open and walked around behind Felix. "What're you waiting on boy, sit down." She chuckled hoisting him up by his tool belt, onto the bar stool next to Ralph and was back behind the bar in a flash preparing to hand over Ralph's drink.

"What'll you be having little lady?" Sam asked Vanellope after handing Ralph his bottle of Root Beer. "I'm gonna get a triple scoop, vanilla ice cream milkshake with chocolate sauce mixed in and all the cherries you have..." Vanellope said excitedly hopping up and down on her stool. "Vanellope." Ralph said with a stern voice. "Oh yeah...Please." she added giggling. Silicon Sam chuckled "Ok. And for you?" she asked turning to Felix "You want a milkshake too?" she said with a smile. "Uh...no ma'm...I'm uh lactose intolerant…I'll have some grape juice." Felix answered looking down at the counter as he drummed his fingers nervously on it. "Sure thang sugar! One ice cold glass of grape juice coming up!" said Silicon Sam. "So Felix, how long have you and Ralph here been married?" asked Sam while she made Felix's drink. Both Ralph and Felix turned blood red at Sam's comment.

Ralph tried to speak first, "We... Um... Aren't... You know... Married." Felix spoke next. "Yeah we just worked together in our game that I sorta, kinda got unplugged." sheepishly answered Felix. Vanellope was off to the side laughing her head off, when Ralph sent an annoyed glare her way she quickly started slurping down her drink. "So If you two aren't married then why was Ralph carrying you oh so lovingly all the way to your room?" asked Sam, when suddenly a loud obnoxious laugh interrupted their conversation. "Married? Ha! Are you kidding me?!" A very drunk Gene said waddling over to them, his balance way off and a martini in his hand. "Ralph, here is just a big, dumb, bad guy...he doesn't "love" anybody...and he never will!" he laughed again and turned to walk away.

"Now, hold your horses right there, Gene!" Felix said loudly hopping down from his stool and catching Gene's shoulder. "You know that's not true! Ralph is great guy...he's one of the best people I know and I love him." He finished. When Felix realized that there were four pairs of eyes staring at him, he turned a bright red and attempted to restate what he had just said, but all that came out of his mouth sounded a lot like Q-Bertese.

"That sounded a lot like a confession to me, Ralph." said Silicon Sam as she winked at Ralph. "Felix...did you mean that?" Ralph asked quietly looking at the smaller male standing a few feet away. "Uh...Jeepers I...well..." Felix stuttered out blushing madly. 'Go Away Honey Glows!Not Now!' Felix thought desperately to himself before blurting out "I left the lights on in our room...GOTTA GO!" Felix shouted before rushing out of the bar doors as fast as his feet and running animation would let him go. "Go get your man, you handsome beast." smirked Silicon Sam as she pushed Ralph off his stool and nudged him towards the exit.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Ralph said trudging off thru the doors, once in the hallway Ralph spotted Felix just as the doors of the elevator he was taking started to close. "Damn!" Ralph said slapping his knee before he spotted the stairs. "Aha I can beat him there." Ralph chuckled walking over to the stairs and starting his climb, 3 minutes later Ralph had finally reached his floor. "I'm never using stairs again." Ralph huffed bending over to catch his breath a minute before looking up to see Felix dashing thru their room's door and closing it. "Hey, Felix!" Ralph said loudly rushing over and going to open the door with a hand. "Huh?" he sounded when he noticed that the door wouldn't open. "Felix! Let me in!" he said annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothin' doing, good buddy." Felix shouted from inside the room sounding nervous. "Felix quit acting silly, I just want to talk." Ralph said gentler this time. "Sorry Ralph. I didn't hear ya." Felix said back obviously lying as his voice had a tell to it. "Felix! Don't make me wreck this door down!" Ralph said trying a fake threat; he would never knock the door down. "Well what seems to be the problem? Is your door stuck, or did your honey lock you out?" Sparky asked appearing behind Ralph randomly "Either way I can unlock it for ya sir. Just need a little room here, and there ya go." said Sparky as he unlocked and opened the door.

"Thanks Sparky." said Ralph as he walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind himself. "Felix? Can we please talk about this? I don't like it when you won't talk to me. It makes me feel like I did something wrong, and I don't want to lose our friendship." pleaded Ralph as he stood steadfast in front of the door gazing down at the smaller man.

"Ralph...you didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." Felix said quietly twiddling his thumbs and toeing at the ground nervously. "Oh...fiddlesticks how do I put this?" Felix whispered nervously before pulling his hat down over his face and holding it with one hand. "IkindaloveyoutoobutI'mtooafraidtoadmitit." He blurted out really quickly, the redness of the "Honey Glows" covering his whole face. "What was that?" Ralph said looking down at Felix's hat covered face extremely confused. "I said..." Felix whispered taking a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I love you too. But I was too afraid to admit it." Felix said just loud enough trying not to rush.

"Oh, Felix." Ralph said quietly picking Felix up off the ground gently, hugging him with an arm and placing a small kiss on the fix it man's forehead making him blush. "Golly! Ralph cut it out ya big nut." Felix says playfully shoving the taller man's lips away, before laying his head atop Ralph's shoulder contently. Ralph raised his other hand to remove the fix it man's cap, tossing it on to the floor and gently stroke Felix's hair, it was softer than he thought.

Ralph muttered into Felix's ear "Do you... um want to… you know... cuddle?" Felix got the honey glows as he whispered "Sure." while nodding his head. Noting Felix's answer Ralph carefully removed Felix's shoes, muttering something about not messing up the nicely made bed with shoe prints. Then Ralph slowly lowered himself on to the bed with Felix in tow. And with one quick swipe of his hand Ralph had pulled the blanket over them as it was quickly getting dark out and you could tell it was chilly outside of the hotel despite the rooms' heater turning on. As Ralph wrapped his arms around Felix lovingly, Felix snuggled in even closer to Ralph placing his head right above Ralph's heart. Ralph asked "What's wrong, you cold?" Felix looked up at Ralph and said. "No. I just want to hear the sound of your heart is all. Good Night Ralphie." he whispered with a content sigh. "Good night Felix." Said Ralph "Wait. Felix do you mind me in the same bed as you?" But the question was met with the soft snores of the smaller man in his arms. 'Guess I will find out later' thought Ralph as he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning in her room Vanellope was on the phone with somebody. "And take it to room 302 across from mine." She said giggling. "It's just something special their little girl wanted to do for em." She said with a smirk on her face. "10 minutes is great!" She said jumping off her bed. "Great, thanks bye!" She said quickly hanging up the phone and running off to the room closet and setting up her outfit for the day. "Gotta look cute, for our guests later." she giggled to herself before rushing past Sour Bill who was still sleeping in his bed. "Bill I'm going across the hall to see Ralph and Felix!" She yelled running out the door quickly. "Yeah, ok." Bill said tiredly waving a hand and going straight back to sleep. Vanellope skipped happily across the hallway to 302's door to wait for room service to show, all it took was a few minutes til Sparky showed up wheeling a small cart. "Well hey there little lady."

He said with a smile. "You the one who ordered this here order?" he said laughing. "Yep, that's me." she said giggling. "I'll take it from here." she said bowing cutely. "Well, ok then that sounds fine." he said tipping his hat before heading back downstairs. "Wait! I kinda need you to open the door for me. I am pretty sure their still asleep. And I want this to be a surprise." Stated Vanellope. Sparky turned around and pulled out his giant ring of keys and said "Sure thing little lady."

As he unlocked the door and propped it open just enough for Vanellope and the cart to go through the door. "Have fun." Said Sparky as the door closed. "Oh I will." Smirked Vanellope moving the breakfast cart to the side safely, she took a glance around quickly. "Aha." She sounded finding the bed and what else she was looking for...the dresser...she giggled deviously climbing onto it. "Time for a wakeup call, love birds." she chuckled before leaping off and onto the bed jolting Ralph and Felix awake with a shout of "GOOD MORNING!" Vanellope shouted landing right on top of Ralph's stomach "Whoa! Hey!" Ralph shouted bolting straight up into a sitting position before glancing down at Vanellope and letting out a small nervous laugh. "Hey, there Nelly." he said putting a hand on her shoulder and then glancing upwards. "Felix you can come down now, it's just Vanellope." He said with a laugh at the small Fix it man clinging to the chandelier for dear life, he had jumped pretty high after being startled by Vanellope.

"Ok...I knew it was her..."Felix chuckled sheepishly. "Hey, um Ralph could you catch me?" Felix asked glancing downward nervously. "No, need." Ralph laughed reaching up with both hands to let Felix down gently. "You gonna be alright." Ralph said concerned as he let Felix climb down carefully onto the bed. "Oh, don't you worry Ralph." Felix chuckled snuggling back under the blankets. "I was just a little surprised by the little lady here." he laughed waving a hand at Vanellope. "Yeah." Ralph smiled at the smaller male. "What're you doing in here anyway Vanellope?" Ralph asked the cute little girl who had settled for watching them quietly. "Ohh! Not much!" She said standing up and quickly 'Glitching over to the room service cart and rolling it over quickly. "Just ordered you guys some breakfast!" "What did you order, Nelly?" Asked Ralph.

"Oh just something I thought my two favorite people in the whole world would enjoy!" exclaimed Vanellope as she removed the silver lid and revealed their "breakfast" Which consist of one large box of strawberry pocky, one large box of chocolate pocky, chocolate dipped strawberries and whipped cream. And in the middle of this arrangement was a card that was addressed to Ralph and Felix from Silicon Sam, as well as one for Vanellope from Sam. Vanellope grabbed hers first and ripped it open and quickly read the words _**"You might want to leave. It's adult time. ;) So come down to the bar and I will make you a milkshake! P.S bring this note with you. Silicon Sam."**_ "Bye you two enjoy your breakfast." Said Vanellope as she ran out of the room giggling all the way down the hall. 'Ok what was that about?' Thought Felix as he spied the note. "Hey Ralphie. What's the note say?" asked Felix. 'This can't be good.' thought Ralph as he opened the note and read as his face paled _**"Good Morning you lovebirds! I hope you two haven't worn each other out already after just one night, if you get my gist. But just in case here are some romance boosters to get you going. The pocky is good for kissing if you're nervous. The strawberries are to share, and the whipped cream is for some fun with your little man. P.S: Your new companions will be here later today to explain your new situation to ya'll. Love, Silicon Sam."**_


End file.
